


The Confession

by AstaianNymph



Series: My Dark Fantasies [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: BDSM, D/s, Dark, Dark Character, Dominance, F/M, M/M, Other, Sexual Fantasy, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-24
Updated: 2011-08-24
Packaged: 2017-10-23 00:40:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstaianNymph/pseuds/AstaianNymph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor has some strange kinks that scare the Ponds. Warning: this work is explicitly sexual, even if there's no explicit sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Can be found on the kink meme [here](http://eleventy-kink.livejournal.com/942.html?thread=2063278#t2063278). Prompt is as follows: "Amy/Rory/Doctor: Amy and Rory have finally convinced the Doctor to join in on their sexytiems, and after a few times together, they're not convinced that they're satisfying him in bed. So they ask him what he's into. And well, he's the Doctor, he's 900 years old - he's been around a bit, and therefore, has some very strange kinks (up to anon's choosing, be as creative as you like). The Ponds are disturbed."

“He’s not having fun. That has to be it,” said Amy, in bed one morning to her husband. There was a large gap on the bed where the Doctor had lain the night prior during their lovemaking.

“You’re right,” said Rory. “He’s definitely bored. I could feel it when he was in me.”

Amy giggled. “What do we do about a Time Lord who’s bored with sex, then?” Rory laughed a bit at that, too. They discussed ways they might spice up their bedroom life, but finally they came around to realising they should probably ask their bored partner what he preferred in bed. He was quirky, their Doctor. He already had a no feet rule floating around their sexy times, how much odder could he get.

~

The Doctor was going out of his way to avoid his companions again. He really liked them, and he didn’t want to scare them off. He’d buried all this very deeply, but it wasn’t staying down. Amy and Rory had cornered him a couple of times, wanting him to join them for a threesome. He’d been reluctant, but thought this might help him. But when he was with them, all he could think about was the darkness lurking in him. And now the two of them were after exposing the darkness!

He’d been in the console room the first time they tried to corner him about his desires in bed. Luckily, with a bit of TARDIS intervention and adventures to go on, he’d been able to avoid their questioning.

The second time, however, he wasn’t so lucky. He’d just finished his morning laps when he got out of the pool to find his clothes gone. And his towels. He was wearing swim trunks, but he didn’t want to get anything important wet. He sighed, when Amy covered his mouth, holding his head still and Rory slipped handcuffs on his wrist and onto a chair. Once that was accomplished, they sat back, throwing him some towels, which he used awkwardly with his limited movement. “Would either of you care to explain what is bloody going on?” he demanded.

“Of course, Doctor. We know you’re not satisfied with the sex we’ve been having.”

“So you’re not leaving until you tell us what you’re into.” They sat, staring at him expectantly. He sighed. Nothing to be done then.

“You really don’t want to...”

“Don’t tell us what we want or don’t want to hear,” came Amy’s strict reprimand.

Rory concurred, “We’re pretty advanced creatures ourselves; we know about quite a few kinks.”

The Doctor’s inner self grinned while his external shell grimaced. But the look on his companions’ eyes said he wasn’t getting out of this. And as he didn’t have the sonic... He sighed, giving up.

It was a visible change. From stiff self-control to dark indulgence. They could tell even before he opened his mouth, and that scared Rory a bit. And if Amy was honest, it bothered her a bit, too.

“Since I assume you’re asking so that you may take part in it, I’ll go ahead and talk about stuff you can fulfill.” There were nods of agreement. “I’m into a two-tiered power-play,” he started. Something dark had been let loose within him. There was no way he could stop himself now.

“I’m the last of the Time Lords, and they never respected me, so it’s about time I force them. Or rather, a surrogate. Amy would do nicely. I have many talents–and many toys–to use on the unsuspecting girl. I’d begin with some restraints–the wrists at the very least–and then pleasure her with my tongue. When she’s good and hot, I’ll start in with the riding crop. No pleasure without pain. Maybe then a small whip. I would finger her roughly between instruments, though. Make sure she keeps aroused. Maybe put a clit pump on her. That would be hot. And then, I’ll make her stand on her toes, with the pump and restraints still on, of course. I’ll put a great big dildo up her cunt, attach it to the floor, so far up in her, that it’s uncomfortable to come down off her toes, but of course, it’s uncomfortable to stay on them as well. Then we’d put a plug up her arse. It would vibrate, of course. Then we’d have to gag her. I have a special gag that gives off little electric shocks each time the wearer makes noise. Very effective at quieting someone.” His grin widens at that thought. He looks at his companions who look vaguely terrified. Well, more acurately, vaguely terrified of his growing erection. He laughs at that, he hasn’t even got to the good part yet.

“But I’m a bad, bad boy. I need punishment.” He looks at Rory. “That’s where you come in. You keep me stripped and kneeling. At some point, when you’re bored, you collar me, put my hands in mitts so I can’t use them, attach the mitts to that collar, and attach that collar to the wall after you’ve made me kneel above a dildo larger than the one I shoved up Amy’s cunt. You put its head just resting in the ring of muscle in my arse. But you don’t lube it. No, no, you’re much trickier than that. You lube my legs and feet. Make it extremely difficult for me to stay off the dildo, except my collar’s pulling in the direction of the floor. You enjoy watching me struggle, first taunting me as I fuck myself on the dry dildo, then gloating as I give in and sink to the floor, taking it all inside me. But what you didn’t tell me was that there was a groove at the base of this dildo, one that when I pass it, sinking to the ground, effectively locking me there until I can get the energy to lift off it. But I won’t be able to, not with my jelly, cramped legs. Then you finally come over to me. You laugh at me, at the fact that I’m enjoying myself. You say you should start punishing me now, and I wonder how you could make this any worse. You laugh as I eye the whip I used earlier on your wife.

“Instead, you kneel in front of me and start stroking me, laughing all the time at the pathetic man who’s getting off on this humiliating scene. You bring me to the edge, but don’t let me cum. You laugh as you do this over and over again, ‘til I’m a quivering, crying, blubbering mass unable to even think. You smile and comment that that’s how you shut up a time lord. You make me beg–” he tinges his voice with desperation, “please, Rory, I’ll do anything–and you laugh and agree, yes I will do anything. You ice down my member roughly, and fasten an ice-cold metal tube over my dick, securing it with an equally cold ring that goes around my balls, too, and a lock. A lock with a key that you wear around your neck. Then you take Amy down, cooing over her, telling her she’s suffered enough for one day. You bring her to climax after climax and mock me each time, telling me this could have been me, if only I’d been good. I groan and start to plead then, and you’d stop, take the gag I’d put on Amy earlier, and fasten it on me. The shocks are just strong enough to be painful, and I’m forced into silence so very quickly. I have to listen to your moans and shouts of pleasure, pleasure that I’m now denied.

“I begin to accept my lot, and slump a bit, eyes not leaving you, because you warned me they shouldn’t. When Amy is all worn out and heads to shower then sleep, you come over to me, tell me that you’re very pleased with me. You let me nuzzle your hand, your legs, as you loose the dildo from the floor. You put a leash on me, and lead me to a cage where you keep me now, at the end of your bed. That’s my lot then, at your feet, kneeling, caged, silent, filled, helpless, and unable to get off on it all. It’s agony every time you make love to your wife or force me to pleasure either of you with my mouth or take me roughly. Even though I enjoy it so much, never being able to get any pleasure out of it.”

He wasn’t looking at them any longer. He was achingly hard in his swim trunks, and he was afraid it was quite blatant even from under the towel. After nothing was said for a great while, the Doctor peeked up slightly, to see his Companions shockedly looking him over, sneaking glances at his erection. “And that,” he concluded, voice flickering back to normal, “is why we’re really lucky the psychic pollen was very weak, only barely strong enough to get a hint of self-loathing with a good dose of rivalry.”


End file.
